Why They Shouldn't Die
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: A series of freeverse essays on why our favorite heroes shouldn't die. These are my opinions, so I apologize if I offend anyone. Chapter Four: Hazel
1. Jason

**Hey everyone! New story here! Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Jason

Okay, I have to admit Jason is not one of my favorite characters. He acts sometimes in a way that makes you think that he thinks he's all that and a pack of crackers. He isn't but, he can come across that way.

But if Jason dies, I will be disappointed. I like him enough, but that fact that New Rome would be devastated to dust makes me nauseous.

Jason is their Justinian, he is their Constantine. He brought out of them out of the rubble, and rose them to the top.

And, he has another underdog story, that no matter how much Jason annoys the heck out me, it still inspires me, even if just a little.

He was from an underestimated cohort. The fifth to be exact. They have been blamed for the bad luck of Rome, and was full of losers and outcasts.

Or so they thought.

The boy they thought was weak, was actually more Roman than most of them. Jason Grace was strong, powerful, and wise. He followed the rules, never broke one.

And with that personality, Jason Grace became praetor of New Rome.

And yes, no matter how many times Octavian tries to sabotage his successful plans for the future, Jason is still stronge enough (physically and emotionally) to overcome the evil, jealous, augur.

Jason is loved by everyone. Well, pretty much everyone in New Rome. Except Octavian, but we already got into him.

You know, I was slightly relieved that Annabeth didn't particularly like Jason in the beginning, but during Mark of Athena my opinion of him started to change (along with Annabeth's).

I especially like the fact that he apologized for being knocked out half of the book, I mean imagine how much courage that took.

I don't know if I could swallow that much pride.

Jason may be prideful and slightly arrogant, but at least you'll know he will try to make everyone happy.

I hope he doesn't die.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm on break! ( more updates) If you're actually reading this, please put 21 Guns in your review! (This is a song! If you know it, PM me!)**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Piper

**Gods, I loved writing this.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Piper

Piper, Piper, Piper. How do I begin to explain Piper?

She's definitely not one of my favorite characters. She seems a bit... cliche'. But she is enjoyable. If I could change one thing about her, I would make her a bit girlier. She would balance out the seven, and she seems like she's trying to be someone she's not.

Honestly, though I can't blame her. With everyone trying to change her, she's only human, morphing to others' needs of her.

Piper's respectable. One of my favorite characteristics about her is that she lives every moment like its her last.

Of course, we all know at first it wasn't that way.

She did hide possible betrayal in The Lost Hero, but I think that she learned her lesson after that.

Piper tried to make sure everyone knew how much she cared about them, like when she kissed Jason when she was about to drown.

I just don't like how she judges people from the moment she meets them.

I think Piper has such human flaws, it shocks all of us.

It shocked me.

Her personality pricked that tiny string inside of me, making me dislike her, because she has flaws that I don't like in myself.

And I connect with her, on some intellectual level.

There's a little bit of Piper in all of us.

I hope she doesn't die

**If you're actually reading this, please put Time in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Leo

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Does anyone have a Polyvore? Feel free to follow me: ginger-ale-ivlivs**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Leo

It hurts to think about Leo's fiery presence removed from the world.

The thing about Leo is, he's the idol of all class clowns.

All the victims of bullying.

All the third wheels.

All the outcasts of society.

Everyone who doesn't belong but deserves to.

He's so positive in times of darkness,

But the thing about him is

You know its not for Leo himself

Its for his friends.

And it really makes me burn,

When I remember that his best friends, Piper and Jason

Left him in the dust the moment they had each other.

Who does he have? No one.

And we all try our best to reach out our arms and hug him.

But we're not there.

We all wish we were, but we're not.

It hurts me every time another character is rude or ignores him

He may tease you, but he truly cares.

What did Leo do to deserve this?

What did Leo do to deserve the awful life he got stuck with?

And the biggest question;

Why do we care so much about Leo?

Because we've all been in a position that felt like it was Leo-Worthy

We've all felt that moment where we've asked

What would Leo do?

Conscious or subconscious.

Leo is every kid whose been pushed around

Or suicidal

Or wondering why does everything go wrong in my life?

But getting up and smiling,

And going on with your life like nothing happened.

Because it would hurt other's around you.

And you don't want that.

I hope he doesn't die.

**Hope you liked it!**

**If you're actually reading this put The Revolutionary Costume For Today in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Hazel

**Hey guys, I'm back! Should've updated sooner, I know... :(**

**Thanks to:**

**Erik The Viking (Check out his stories, they are awesome!)**

**Booknerd4622**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough**

**Tazmaster (Who is freaking awesome, just by the way, like her stories)**

I'm surprised a lot of people don't like

Hazel Levesque.

She seems to be the most innocent out of all the characters,

Even though she's quite the opposite.

Hazel suffered as a child,

Not just from an abusive mother,

A deathly curse,

And an evil Earth mother.

She dealt with an issue that many twenty-first century teens have to deal with (I know I did,)

She had a lower class family during an extreme recession.

Hazel had to live without,

and was miserable at home.

She had no escape at school,

Hazel was harassed for something she couldn't control.

Even at Camp Jupiter,

She was an outcast of society because of her parentage.

I love Hazel

Because I empathize with her.

She's been through as much as all the rest of the seven,

But she seems to brighten up every chapter she's in.

Hazel Levesque will never let her past stop her.

I hope she doesn't die.

**Hope ya liked it!**

**I need your help! I'm thinking of changing my username. The options; RentHead, WashingtonHeights, 1920sChicago, BretBurger, or for me to keep it. What do you think?**

**Next update: 8/13**


	5. Frank

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: Tazmaster **Taz, Taz, Taz. How do I begin to explain Taz? **Erik the Viking **a fellow Leyna shipper, who can also write reaaallly well **Elmlea** You. Are. Amazing. Period. **sonofthetrigod **I swear on the Styx he's gonna be an professional book critic, he's so good at reviews. **Guest :)**

**Book of the update: The Perks of Being A Wallflower**

**Song of the Update: Hard to Explain by The Strokes**

**Dedication: Tazzy! Don't forget to read her stories Untitled and Keep Calm and Live On!**

I swear to god,

Frank Zhang talked to me in a dream once.

I love Frank.

I hear his name and I feel all warm and cuddly.

Loads of people hate him.

But I think he has such depth

It's impossible not to love him.

I relate to him, to an extreme.

He's socially awkward,

But he doesn't let it ruin him.

He has best friends

And feelings.

People say that Frank's mopey, whiny and sad.

His MOM DIED.

HIS GRANDMA DIED.

AND HE HAS ONE FRIEND AT CAMP.

AND COMPLETELY UNDERESTIMATED.

HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON A GOD FORSAKEN STICK.

He's insecure,

but protective.

I find him so interesting,

so down to Earth.

Hey, he doesn't have ADHD and Dyslexia

and he's lactose intolerant.

Guess who else is?

Me.

I hope he doesn't die.

**25th reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	6. Nico

**Omigods**.**I just realized there's what? Four chapters left of this? 0_o Thanks to: sonofthetrigod **because he's the type of reviewer you pray to have. **Tazmaster **Tazzy! Totally intentional. ;) **purpleperson12 **sorry :( I'm glad you liked it though! **Mrs. Horan-McDonough **that's why I'm writing this! *gasp* You're not a Leyna shipper? *scandalized* J/K you're still awesome **Known-As-Rome **Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you liked it! **Erik the Viking **It's a tie for me ;)

**Book of the Update: Princess Diaries**

**Song of the Update: Listen to the music by the Doobie Brothers**

**Dedication: Known-As-Rome because she's the twenty fifth reviewer! Thanks!**

I have a love/ hate relationship

With Nico di Angelo.

He betrays

And then gains his respect

It's like a cycle.

I love him though

He has no role models to look up to.

Hades, really?

Like he'd ever go and play catch with his son.

His sister died

His mother died by a homocidically inclined Zeus

And his dad is...

Once again...

The god of Death.

The thing about Nico is...

He doesn't know which way to go.

He's still so young, yet so mature.

He's already been scarred for life in hell.

Hell.

At fourteen.

And then you think back to the immature, naive Nico di Angelo

We met in The Titan's Curse.

That's gone.

But if Nico's dead,

there's no chance he will ever be able to be a kid.

I hope he doesn't die.

**Fiftieth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	7. Reyna

**Yes, this was inspired by my obsession with Leyna. Thanks to: Known-As-Rome ***puts on horrified face* Scandalized! But thanks for the review! **Tazmaster **Me too! :( **krikanalo **thankie! **sonofthetrigod **I completely and utterly agree. **Erik the Viking **Ditto **Precognitive Deathboy **the next chapter ;) **amason grain **Frazel forever! They are precious! You put it perfectly in words about Nico **Elmlea **I'd never hurt you! Frank is my teddy bear ;) **just noticed **You. Are. Brilliant. **AWESOMENESS **Thank you, that means a lot. Really, it does :)

**And Marci, I'm sorry that you don't like the HoO fandom, but if you hate everyone but Nico, why are you reading the FanFiction that is 'a poorly written fanfiction'? Thanks for the review!**

**Book of the update: Crunch Time**

**Song of the Update: Marry the Man Today from Guys & Dolls**

**Dedication: just noticed, because of his absolutely brilliant observation, and AWESOMENESS because of their amazingly kind review :)**

You can't not yearn to understand

Reyna.

She's so strong, so powerful

but she doesn't take advantage of it.

Though no human being can stone-hard for that long.

She leaked with Percy, if you can remember.

She's got to have some feeling somewhere, deep down.

And I love the fact that she probably does,

but she puts the needs of Rome in front of her

probably not petty emotional needs.

She was what,

twelve, thirteen

when some blood-thirsty pirates destroyed her home.

Goodbye, childhood.

Hello, emotionless praetor of New Rome.

And the thing is,

I am dying to know her past.

Her father?

Immigrant from Puerto Rico, maybe?

We just don't know.

I just want Reyna to loosen up a bit.

Show us that teenage girl

we all want to see.

I hope she doesn't die.

**Fiftieth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


End file.
